Living Life the New York Way
by kronren
Summary: What if Lorelai had given Rory to an orphanage? How would Rory's life differ? Would there even be a Rory? Here is a tale about an orphan trying to live her life the best she can. Please read and review!
1. A Long Way From Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you read in here that can be recognized from the show Gilmore Girls on the WB. Alex's storyline is all mine.

Rating is because there will be some cursing.

A/N: This idea has been going about in my mind for awhile. I've got most of it worked out in my head but writing it out it doesn't make sense so bare with me. A review about what you think would be very helpful, so I can see what to improve.

Some back round information is:

Alex's full name is Lorelai Alexis Gilmore Mariano. She was put into an orphanage in New York City the day she was born. Her parents were Lorelai Gilmore and Christopher Hayden. Alex was never adopted, but lived in an orphanage her whole life. At 2 she was moved to an orphanage in Alabama. Then, at 10 she was moved back to New York City. She was 10 when she met Jess. At 14 she managed to talk the orphanage's owner into moving her to an orphanage in London. When she was 14 she also added Mariano to her name because Jess and she were and are really close. She goes by Alex Mariano. She became an adult in the eyes of the law at 16 when she graduated high school. Jess was still sent to Stars Hallow at 16 for the same reasons. Once Alex left New York he started to fall into a bad crowd. Jess is one of her few friends that know what her childhood was like. After graduation she moved back to New York and found that Jess had moved. While Alex didn't grow up that badly, she's afraid of love. Also, Rory doesn't exist and Lorelai doesn't live in Stars Hallow. She lives in Hartford.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

As I walk into Luke's diner, I catch site of Jess Mariano. My best friend.

I said, "Hey Mariano, get your cute ass off that stool and give me a hug;" in my true New Yorker fashion. I had made sure to keep my accent.

It had been years since I had seen Jess and I missed him greatly.

I could feel every person in the diner's eye on me as Jess drops his book, rushes over to me, and pulls me into a hug.

"Aww, Jess, I didn't know you liked me that much." I said while pulling away.

He quickly shoots back with, "In your dreams."

"Really?" I replied, "I should start paying more attention to my dreams then, shouldn't I?"

We make our way over to the counter and being as he knows me so well, he pours me a cup of coffee; the elixir of life.

While I take a sip Jess says, "So, Lex, what brings you to Hicksville, USA?"

"Well, you see, my bloody best friend happened to move here a little less than a year ago, **without telling me**, and I felt it would be fun to make his life a living hell. What you think?"

"I think this friend of yours is a jerk and I will gladly beat him up for you." He replied trying to keep from smiling. "Now really, what did you come all the way out here to visit? I mean, I know you've got work, and school must be starting soon too."

Now while they are best friends, contact between them has been almost no existent since she moved.

"Jeez, I think Hell has frozen over, Jess Mariano being thoughtful. Someone call the presses. Now shush up, I want to drink my coffee in peace. Plus I'll explain later."

I take a sip of my coffee while listening to the whispers escalating from the town folk in the diner. My mind starts to wonder off to the day Jess and I met.

-Flashback-

_Standing in front of the class I feel very nervous. It's my first day at this new school in the city and a big change from school in Alabama._

_Mrs. Applebomb says, "Class, we have a new student. Her name is Lorelai Gilmore." I flinched ever so slightly at that name but I am pretty sure no one noticed. The teacher than turns to me and tells me to tell the class about myself. After all it is 5th grade._

"_First off, call me Lorelai one more time and you will regret it. It's Alex. Now where do I sit?"_

_The look on her face was priceless and the class was laughing._

_Mrs. Applebomb replies rather forcefully with, "How dare you come into my classroom and threaten me," sends me a dark glare and continues smugly with, "You can sit next to Jess in the back."_

_Once the bell rang from lunch, I fallowed everyone into the cafeteria. After I got my food, I sat down at a table which was occupied by one person, Jess, who was reading, and introduced my self._

"_Hi, I'm Alex, your Jess right?"_

_All I got for response was a grunt and that my friends, was the beginning of a beautiful friendship._

-end flashback-

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. I'm hoping to get at least 5 reviews. More would be great though. Let me know if you find any mistakes in the tenses or spelling. The first 5 chapters of this is a repost. More will come after the 5 chapters are up.

Renee


	2. Meeting the Family

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you read in here that can be recognized from the show Gilmore Girls on the WB. Alex's storyline is all mine.

----

_Now while they are best friends, contact between them has been almost no existent since she moved. _

"_Jeez, I think Hell has frozen over, Jess Mariano being thoughtful. Someone call the presses. Now shush up, I want to drink my coffee in peace. Plus I'll explain later."_

_I take a sip of my coffee while listening to the whispers escalating from the town folk in the diner. My mind starts to wonder off to the day Jess and I met._

After I finished my third cup of coffee, I felt I was ready to get the talk with Jess over with.

"Jess, how about we go somewhere and talk?"

"Yeah okay." And with that he gets up to leave.

Luke comes down the stairs and sees Jess talking off and say rather loudly, ''Jess! Where are you going? Your shift doesn't end for another two hours?"

"Well, you see Uncle Luke, I've got my self a visitor and it would be quite rude to ignore her for two hours now wouldn't it." Was Jess's reply.

I quickly butt in with "Jess, it's fine, work, I'm going to walk around town a little, maybe find a place to stay. I'll be back when your shift ends. We'll talk then." I'm beginning to have second thoughts on that talk. A delay in it may be a good thing.

Luke notices me when I had spoken to Jess and says to me, "Who are you? A friend of Jess's from New York? If you are one of his friends that got him into trouble, leave. You're not welcome here."

"Hey! You can't talk to her like that." Says Jess trying to defend me.

"Jess, I can bloody take care of my self thanks, and he can talk to me however he wants. I don't give a damn." Then I turn to Luke and say, "Not that it is any of your fucking business but I'm Alex and no I'm not one of those friends that got him sent here. This ass met those friends after I moved to London."

"Oh, jeez, now I feel really feel stupid. I'm sorry if I came across rude. It's just I've been trying to get him in line and I really didn't need for him to revert back to how he was when he got here. I'm Luke by the way." And with that he reaches out to shake my hand, which I shake hesitantly. This guy seems to have multiply personalities.

--

Walking through Stars Hallow, I begin to feel trapped. It's a strange feeling, the happiness in this town. It's almost suffocating if you want to label it. I begin to try to come up with what I'm going to tell Jess. Should I tell him everything? I mean, we haven't talked in years, so why should I lay my soul out for him to see? Then again, he's like a brother to me. Hell, we even have the same last name. I'm so lost in my thoughts I don't notice the looks almost everyone in town are giving me. I'm shaken out of my reserve when my phone rings. –ring- -ring- -ring-

Me: What can I do for you doc?

Doctor Wilson: Ms. Mariano?

Me: Yea that's me.

DW: Right, well, I'm calling to see how you're feeling. Since you refused treatment I wanted to make sure you aren't in that much pain.

Me: I've been refusing treatment since I was 14 and yes I'm fine. No more pain that what I normally live with.

DW: Okay, well I want to see you in a few weeks to check everything.

Me: I'm not sure when I'll be back in the city, I'm visiting a friend. But, I'll call when I am.

And with that I hang up the phone.

--

CinemaGal77 - ha, thanks

Beauty Dove - I'm reposting, and then going from there. I'll delete the old one in a few days.

caitymonkey123 - Tehe, thanks

Smallville Junky - thanks.. I like it too.

--

A/N- Right, wrote this when I was half asleep. I am happy about the fact that I got a little cliff hanger in here. Let me know what you think. Also, keep the reviews coming. I love reviews. They are what makes the world go round.


	3. Sick and Dying

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you read in here that can be recognized from the show Gilmore Girls on the WB. Alex's storyline is all mine.

_----_

_I'm so lost in my thoughts I don't notice the looks almost everyone in town are giving me. I'm shaken out of my reserve when my phone rings. –ring- -ring- -ring-_

_Me: What can I do for you doc?_

_Doctor Wilson: Ms. Mariano?_

_Me: Yea that's me._

_DW: Right, well, I'm calling to see how you're feeling. Since you refused treatment I wanted to make sure you aren't in that much pain._

_Me: I've been refusing treatment since I was 14 and yes I'm fine. No more pain that what I normally live with._

_DW: Okay, well I want to see you in a few weeks to check everything._

_Me: I'm not sure when I'll be back in the city, I'm visiting a friend. But, I'll call when I am._

_And with that I hang up the phone. _

"Lex, who was that on the phone, and what treatment have you been refusing?"

At Jess's voice I whirl around and do something that's not like me at all, I stutter.

"J-J-J-ess, wh-a-a-t are y-ou-ou d-d-o-ing-ing o-o-ff w-w-work s-o-o s-oon-oon?"

"Luke let me off early. What's with you? You never stutter. Hell you're never nervous."

"Right, J-Jess maybe we should go somewhere where we aren't being stared at."

He replies with, "Sure," then starts walking, "Fallow me, we'll go to my favorite place in this god awful town."

That sure puts a smile on my face, "Aww Jess, you big old softy. You have a favorite place." And with that I start laughing.

Jess's smirk grows into a smile, "It's good to hear your laugh."

"It's good to laugh."

We finally get to the bridge and we sit with our feet dangling over the side, shoulder to shoulder.

"Al, what's going on? I know something is wrong, I can see it in your face. Please tell me."

I hesitate before starting to speak. There is no turning back now. "You know all about my childhood, so I at least can skip that part. Um… well, you know how I was always not feeling all that well when we were younger? Well, I started feeling worse once I got to London. I met with a doctor and well," I can already feel my eyes tearing up. I quickly force myself to stop the tears. "I've got Leukemia." I'm starting to break down and I don't like it. "I-I-I…"

Jess cuts me off, "But there's treatment isn't there? I mean there is a chance it will go away or at least go into remission right?" He looks so hopeful I almost don't want to say I have to next.

I start smiling sadly as he talks, "Jess, I don't want treatment. I'm happy with my life. If I die, I die, but I'm not going to mess with fate. I've been through a lot, and I can get through this too. I'm already better then I was last year. I'm good really."

Jess's eyes are tearing and it's ripping my heart. "But, Al, if you don't try to get rid of this, isn't it just going to get you eventually? I can't lose you. Please. I'm begging you, get the treatment for me."

That ass, how dare he. I reply rather loudly with, "Jess James Mariano, don't you dare play that card with me. Don't you think I know the chances that I might not wake up in the morning?"

"I just can't think about losing you. I'm not sure what I'd do without you."

I snort at that statement. "Jess, you'd do what you've been doing the past 2 years. You'd live. Right, I want you to hear this because I'm not going to say it again. I'm not planning on dying anytime soon. Okay? Do you hear me?"

"Yea I hear you." And then he hugs me.

Suddenly emotions run through me and I break down. A combination of the fact that I haven't cried at all since I found out I was sick and the fact that I haven't been in Jess's arms in two years suddenly hits me. I must have cried for awhile because the next thing I remember is Jess's shirt being soaked.

"Aw, crap. I got you all wet. I'm sorry. I've got more to tell you."

Jess's mask starts coming onto his face. "I'm not sure I can take anymore Lex."

"Don't worry dear, the rest it happy"

"Really now? I'm intrigued continue."

"Ass, I don't need your permission to continue. I graduated, two month ago, June 12th. I worked so damn hard for it and it felt so fucking good." Then, I continue teasingly, "Plus, I finished a year before you, so I'm happy. After all I was always smarter then you."

"Hey!"

"Calm down, now I need to find a place to stay. Maybe an inn or something, at least until I can find an apartment or something. I also need to find a job. Get up, you're helping me." I get up off the bridge and offer him a hand to help him up.

"Jeez, thanks for giving me the option to help you." And with that he takes me hand and gets up off the bridge.

"I know, wasn't I kind. Now come on and help your dear friend." And with that we start walking towards town.

--

--

A/N- Umm… well, continue making the world go round and review. Tehe. Reviews make me very happy, and when I'm happy I write.


	4. A Place to Stay

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you read in here that can be recognized from the show Gilmore Girls on the WB. Alex's storyline is all mine.

_----_

"_Calm down, now I need to find a place to stay. Maybe an inn or something, at least until I can find an apartment or something. I also need to find a job. Get up, you're helping me." I get up off the bridge and offer him a hand to help him up._

"_Jeez, thanks for giving me the option to help you." And with that he takes me hand and gets up off the bridge._

"_I know, wasn't I kind. Now come on and help your dear friend." And with that we start walking towards town._

We were both lost in our own thoughts as we walked into town with his arm around my waist.

"Jess, is there an inn or hotel here? Because otherwise I'd have to go find something in Hartford, and I really don't want to go that far."

"Relax, there's an inn. I'm surprised you didn't look all that up before you came. I mean you're normally really organized."

I look in front of me and see a big house that says _Independence Inn_. It was pretty. At least I have a place to sleep now. I smile somewhat hesitantly in reply to Jess, "Yea, well, I wasn't sure if you were even here, or what was going to happen, so I didn't think ahead. I was too nervous."

"Right, well, Lex, here's the inn I was talking about. Do I need to go in with you? This town is a bit crazy, and if they see the two of us getting a room, they might get the wrong idea."

"Since when are you one to care what others think?" I replied incredulously.

"I'm not, it's just I don't feel like hearing about this from my uncle."

"Yea, okay. I'll meet you are the diner in a few hours. I need to go and get my car from in town. I'll drive over from there."

"Car? Since when can you afford a car?"

"Well, I've been working two jobs since I was 13. Money sort of collects, you know? I splurged and bought my self a graduation present. It's blue, and shiny, and pretty!" That sure makes Jess laugh at me. "Hey, don't laugh at me." This only makes him laugh harder.

We turn around and walk into town towards my car.

When we get to it, Jess says, "Well, this is where I leave you. Come to the diner when you are ready. I'll have coffee waiting."

"You're an angel."

Jess walks away shaking his head and laughing.

I get into my car, start it up, and start to drive towards the inn. I notice once again everyone in this bloody town is staring at me. Once I get to the inn and park, I walk in.

At the desk is a man who doesn't look like he wants to be there. I walk up to the desk and say, "Umm... Hi, I was wondering if you have any rooms free."

The man replies in a thick French accent, "We don't give rooms to minors. Go away."

"Hey! I'm emancipated, no that it's any of you're business. Now I asked if you have any bloody rooms free so will you please answer me."

The man mumbles to himself while he checks the computer for any free rooms, "Kids these days, so rude." Then he looks to me and says, "Why yes, we have a room free for you. We just need your credit card and an id and we'll be all set.

I'm not kidding when I say I think that everyone in this fucking town have multiply personalities and should be put in a mental hospital.

After ten minutes are so, I get my room key and head up to my room to drop off my suitcase. Most of my stuff was till in London. It was going to be sent over once I found a place to stay.

Once unpacked, I head off to the diner to meet up with Jess.

--

--

A/N: New stuff will come next! Press the pretty blue botton and review!

Renee


	5. Meeting the Town

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you read in here that can be recognized from the show Gilmore Girls on the WB. Alex's storyline is all mine.

_----_

_After ten minutes are so, I get my room key and head up to my room to drop off my suitcase. Most of my stuff was till in London. It was going to be sent over once I found a place to stay._

_Once unpacked, I head off to the diner to meet up with Jess._

I walk to the diner since I need some more time to think. Jess took the news awful well which is something new because last time I game him bad news he punched a hole in a wall. Therefore, I'm a little nervous on how he is going to be when I get to the diner and about what he will say next time the topic comes up. I can still feel all eyes on me and it's getting quite annoying. This town is insane and I have no idea how Jess has lasted so long in it. I finally make it to the diner and go inside to find Jess take an order from an overweight lady sitting in the middle of the diner.

I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his waist from behind. "Hey."

You can tell he wasn't expecting me for a little while longer because he seemed a little shocked to see me. Once he realized it was me, he turned around gave me a hug and than replied with, "Right back at ya."

The lady who Jess was taking an order from seems to want information because she interrupts with, "Well well well, Jess, aren't you going to introduce me to your little friend there?"

He mumbles just loud enough for me to here. "I'd rather not." I elbow him in the stomache and he says, "Right… Miss Patty, Alex… Alex, Miss Patty."

I decide to be nice and just give her the information she obviously wants because I really don't feel up with putting up with people today. "Hi, nice to meet you, I'm an old friend of Jess's."

"Nice to meet you dear, what kind of accent is that? It doesn't sound very familiar."

I hate nosy people. "Oh, it's kind of a mixture of a southern accent, a Brooklyn accent, and a British accent. I move around a lot."

Here Jess interjects with, "And who's fault has that been?"

"Well Jess, if you must know, the move to Brooklyn wasn't my idea, however the move to London was all me," I reply quite sarcastically. Its times like this you can really tell I lived in Brooklyn.

Miss Patty seems to be getting tired of being ignored because she than says, "Dear, how long are you staying for?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know this myself." This comes from behind us and I turn around to find Jess's Uncle Luke.

"I don't see how that is either one of your's business. I'll leave well I damn well please."

"Yeah, Uncle Luke, can't you be any nicer to my friend. I'm nice to all yours, oh wait you don't have any."

I slap Jess on the back of the head, "Play nice."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah."

At this point I'm getting tired of being in the spotlight since every single person in the diner is listening in to our conversation, "You know what, I'm going to head out and explore Hartford. I'll be back in a few hours. Love yea." And with that I kiss Jess on the lips in a friendly way and head to the door.

As I'm walking out I can hear Luke saying to Jess, "UPSTAIRS, NOW. We need to talk."

I smile to myself and head back to the inn to pick up my car and leave.

Once I get to my car and am on my way to Hartford, I decide to go to the mall because I need to pick up a few articles of clothing since most of mine are still in London.

When I get to the mall, I pick random stores to explore since I don't really know what any of them have and I eventually find 1 jean skirt, 4 shirts, 1 pair of jeans, and a couple of pairs of shorts. After I pay for everything, I head towards a café I saw near the food court to get some coffee. It has after all been hours since I last had some and a lot has happened since then.

I get my 3 cups of coffee and sit down at a table. I than take a book and a pen out of my purse and start to read. I've hung around Jess way to long for some of his habits not to rub off on me.

After what I imagine was about 25 minutes of reading and drinking my coffee, I hear a male voice that makes me come back to reality. "Is this seat taken Love?"

--

rkkgirl12 - The chapters are just as short is half of the other stories. I lack the time and drive to sit down and write pages upon pages at a time and since I'm sure everyone would rather have multiple short updates instead of waiting weeks for a long one, it's what I do.

--

Yay! The first chapter I've written in such a long time. Sorry it's a little short but it's going to take me awhile to get back into the swing of things. I hope this wasn't too bad. I love cliff hangers and I can't wait to hear who people think the guy is. Review and tell me what you think of the chapter and who you think it is. Hope it's all good. So review because it makes me happy and when I'm happy I'm more likely to write. And when I write, it's more likely that I will update. Sorry for any mistakes I suck at editing.

Renee


End file.
